1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to satellite position location systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing intelligent deactivation of electronic devices within aircraft using a satellite position location system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a Federal Aviation Administration mandate that all electronic devices used by passengers on commercial aircraft be deactivated prior to takeoff and during flight. Upon landing the electronic devices may be reactivated. This requirement is ostensibly enforced to prevent interference with the electronics on board the aircraft from radiation emitted by the electronic devices.
In many instances, passengers disregard the instructions regarding deactivation of their devices and keep their electronic devices operating during flight. Such operation is illegal as well as dangerous to the other passengers on board the aircraft.
Therefore, there a need in the art for a method and apparatus for automatically deactivating electronic devices upon takeoff and during the flight of a commercial aircraft.